


Minus

by Louisana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Quand Bruce se réveille après une sortie de Hulk, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas ramené que des blessures du champ de bataille...





	Minus

La première chose que Bruce sentit, ce fut la douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur vive, juste une douleur diffuse dans ses muscles, comme une seule et unique crampe, du sommet de son crâne à la pointe de ses doigts de pieds.

Une telle douleur ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Hulk avait été de sortie. Encore trop groggy pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, Bruce se concentra tant bien que mal pour se souvenir des événements précédant l'apparition du géant vert. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'alarme de la tour Avengers résonnant dans le laboratoire, et une vague de soulagement le traversa : la transformation avait été volontaire cette fois.

Maintenant, il fallait espérer que la prochaine le soit aussi.

Assez réveillé maintenant pour le faire, Bruce ouvrit les yeux pour observer son environnement. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille ou à l'hôpital. Etonné, il reconnut leur chambre, à Tony et à lui. Tout était calme, et il était la seule personne dans la pièce. A travers les fenêtres, le physicien pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur New-York. Or dans son souvenir, l'alarme avait résonné vers 10h du matin.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : il était resté trop longtemps sous la forme de Hulk, et s'était évanoui lorsqu'il s'était retransformé. Mais s'il était dans sa chambre et non dans l'aile médicale de la tour, alors il ne devait pas être trop blessé. Bruce bougea expérimentalement tous ses membres. Mais à part la douleur due aux transformations qui refluait peu à peu, aucune blessure n'était à signaler.

Bruce se redressa, décidé à aller demander le compte rendu de cette journée. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur deux grands yeux jaunes qui l'observaient depuis le bout du lit.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors qu'il se figeait.

« Bonjour mini guy ! Bien dormi ? s'exclama Tony en rentrant, portant un plateau dans ses bras sur lequel reposait un petit déjeuner, même s'il était 19h passées. Selon le milliardaire, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour les pancakes !

\- Tony, pourquoi on a un chat dans notre lit ? » demanda Bruce sans répondre à la salutation.

Tony n'en prit aucunement ombrage, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et l'embrassa, avant de répondre :

« C'est notre nouvel animal de compagnie !

\- D'accord… Et ne penses-tu pas que je devrais avoir mon mot à dire ? demanda Bruce, circonspect.

\- Eh, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé !

\- De quoi ? » s'étonna Bruce.

Il se serait souvenu de quelque comme ça… n'est-ce pas ?

« Enfin, pas toi toi, rectifia Tony en s'affalant sur le lit et en attrapant un pancake. C'est le Big Guy qui l'a trouvé aujourd'hui.

\- Le Hulk !? Mais… Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde va bien ? le pressa Bruce en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien. » le rassura Tony en tendant la main vers le chat, qui s'approcha prudemment et lui renifla légèrement les doigts.

C'était un tout petit chaton, constata Bruce en l'observant de plus près. Il devait à peine être sevré, 6 mois maximum. Il était tigré, dans des teintes noires, marron et crème, avec un ventre blanc et une tache blanche sur le museau. Bruce devait admettre qu'il était vraiment mignon.

« Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dans l'ordre et sans t'éparpiller. » rajouta-t-il alors que son amant ouvrait la bouche avec enthousiasme.

Celui-ci eut une moue d'enfant boudeuse, mais commença néanmoins son récit.

« L'attaque était de Loki. Rien de grave, il voulait juste dire bonjour à son frère, alors il est venu se battre. Ils ont vraiment un truc à régler ces deux-là. Qu'ils baisent, ils nous enquiquineront moins !

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de l'éparpillement ? » le gronda gentiment Bruce, même s'il était d'accord avec le milliardaire.

Tony grogna, puis reprit :

« Donc on s'est assez facilement débarrassés de Loki – Enfin plutôt, on s'est un peu battus puis face-de-bouc est parti… là où il reste quand il ne se bat pas. Quand on s'est rassemblés, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait perdu Hulk.

\- Comment ça  _perdu Hulk_!? s'étouffa presque Bruce.

\- Oui c'est ça, perdu Hulk. Il s'est éclipsé pendant le combat. Donc on s'est mis à sa recherche, et on l'a retrouvé quelques rues plus loin, dans une impasse. Il tenait ce petit bonhomme dans ses bras, expliqua Tony en désignant le chat, qui s'était couché sur la couverture entre temps.

\- Hulk tenait un chat ?

\- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Tony. Le Captain n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais honnêtement, qui pourrait résister à une bouille aussi mignonne ? Je savais bien que Hulk avait un cœur en marshmallow sous ses gros muscles.

\- Très au fond alors, dit Bruce, amer. Pourquoi ce chat était-il là ?

\- Sa mère vivait dans la rue. On l'a trouvée morte dans un carton à côté. Hulk ne voulait pas le laisser, alors il a demandé qu'on s'en occupe.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait réellement demandé.

\- Oui, bon, c'est ce qu'il en est ressorti en tout cas. J'y peux rien si tu parles par onomatopées quand tu es grand et tout vert ! Donc ensuite, je lui ai promis qu'on allait s'en occuper, toi et moi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il a consenti à te laisser la place. »

Bruce se réajusta dans les coussins, pensif. Il ne croyait pas que le Hulk puisse être capable de ressentir de la compassion, même pour un animal. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait sauvé Tony lors de la bataille de New-York, et qu'il ne tapait que sur les ennemis. Mais pour Bruce, c'était surtout que le géant aimait taper des gens, alors que ce soit ceux qu'on lui désignait ou d'autres…

Pour le sauvetage de Tony, il n'avait pas d'explication. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le Hulk ait des sentiments, voir même de la bonté en lui. Sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'il essayait de tuer quelqu'un de conscient, et plus un parasite. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

« Eh, je sais à quoi tu penses, et tu as interdiction de le faire, l'interrompit Tony en s'approchant de lui. Ça turbine beaucoup trop dans ta petite tête !

\- Je n'y peux rien, s'excusa presque Bruce.

\- Et bien maintenant, tu auras Minus pour te changer les idées ! N'est-ce pas Minus ? demanda Tony au chat avec enthousiasme. Celui-ci agita à peine une oreille.

\- Minus ? releva Bruce. C'est le nom que tu lui as donné ?

\- Non, c'est Hulk qui l'a nommé. Il a dit, je te cite – Tony prit une voix grave et déclama : « chat s'appeler Minus, parce que être aussi chétif que Minus.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi Minus ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai déduit oui. » dit Tony avec un sourire canaille.

Bruce l'embrassa pour effacer ce sourire. Tony se laissa faire avec plaisir, alors que les ronronnements de Minus résonnaient en arrière fond. Ils finirent par se séparer, et Bruce se redressa pour caresser le chat.

« Donc on a un chat, résuma-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Tony.

\- Parce que Hulk voulait qu'on l'adopte.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et il s'appelle Minus.

\- Il semblerait. »

Un petit silence passa, puis Bruce finit par conclure philosophiquement :

« Bah, on a déjà vu plus bizarre. »


End file.
